Zatímco svět spí
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Sváteční noc na Grimmauldově náměstí.


**Originál:** While The Weary World Is Sleeping

**Odkaz: **the-archive7.n7et/viewstory.p7hp?sid=950 (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Topaz Eyes

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

* * *

**ZATÍMCO SVĚT SPÍ**

_Nocí se pomalu blíží svítání,  
kopce i údolí tiše spí  
a já bdím nad svým milovaným._

Hermiona Grangerová tiše scházela po schodišti, prstem bezmyšlenkovitě klouzala po hladkém dubovém zábradlí a druhou rukou si přidržovala červený vlněný župan. Kdyby se nevzbudila žízní, určitě by před chladými chodbami dala přednost své vyhřáté posteli. Zvlášť teď nad ránem bylo Grimmauldovo náměstí studené jako led. Kamenné základy ji i přes staré dřevěné podlahy studily do bosých chodidel.

Na druhou stranu, dnes se dům _zdál _nepatrně vlídnější, než obyčejně - snad to bylo tím, že začínaly vánoce. Hrozné vánoce, připomněla si - pan Weasley málem zemřel. Kdyby Harry náhodou neviděl, co se stalo...

Naštěstí pan Weasley se u Sv. Munga rychle uzdravoval a za pár dní bude v pořádku. Přesto celý Weasleyův klan přesídlil na vánoce na Grimmauldovo náměstí, aby k němu měli blíž. A Hermiona se přidala, protože... protože cítila, že v tomhle světě je doma, protože Harryho a Weasleyovy považovala za svoji druhou rodinu a oni se k ní chovali, jako by byla jednou z nich. Sirius naléhal a naléhal, dokud všichni neslíbili, že zůstanou v jeho domě. Hermiona měla jisté podezření, že Sirius by si mohl chtít kompenzovat svoji neschopnost akce přes Harryho, jen aby se nějak zabavil - ne že by Harry někdy poslouchal, když mu to naznačila - jenže oba vypadali tak šťastní, že se napříště radši kousla do jazyku a nechala si své pochybnosti pro sebe.

Profesor Lupin se vrátil z další ze svých záhadných misí, a vypadalo to, že zůstane přinejmenším do konce prázdnin. Hermiona byla nadšená - než odešel z Bradavic, Lupin patřil k jejím nejmilejším učitelům, a už se nemohla dočkat, až s ním probere všechny detaily skřetích práv. Kolem Siriuse teď vypadal profesor ještě uvolněnější, než dřív. Kdo by také nebyl, když se mu podařilo obnovit staré přátelství? Takže Hermiona byla šťastná, že Sirius je tak srdečný, že Lupin je spokojený, a že vánoce, navzdory neštěstí, které potkalo pana Weasleyho, nakonec budou šťastné a veselé.

I když Rona, Harryho a Ginny samozřejmě měla moc ráda, nemohla se Lupina dočkat. Potřebovala občas vedle sebe někoho, s kým by si mohla promluvit o knížkách a kouzlech a svých starostech s domácími skřítky - někoho, kdo si nemyslí, že jsou její zájmy otravné a nudné, nebo ještě hůř - kdo jen předstírá zájem, aby ji neurazil. Profesor Lupin nic nepředstíral, tím si byla jistá, a nikdy nebyla šťastnější, než když se jeho inteligentní, neuvěřitelně vřelé hnědé oči na ni zadívaly povzbudivě a s opravdovým zájmem. Samozřejmě, Hermioně neušlo, že se tak chová ke každému, jenže Lupin měl neodolatelnou schopnost vyvolat iluzi, že v daném okamžiku pro něj nic na světě není důležitější, než ona (nebo kterýkoliv jiný student) - jedna z věcí, které z něj dělaly tak skvělého pedagoga.

Trval na tom, že ho všichni musí oslovovat křestním jménem, ale Hermiona to prostě nedokázala - alespoň zatím ne, rozhodně ne nahlas. Poslední dobou si nevěřila, že by jeho jméno vyslovila, aniž by se přitom zajíkla a prozradila tak svou nervozitu. Spokojila se tudíž s tím, že se usadila u jeho nohou v knihovně u krbu, dívala se, jak se měkké světlo odráží od stříbrných pramínků v jeho vlasech a zmírňuje vrásky kolem jeho očí a úst; dala se spokojeně kolébat jeho melodickým, zastřeným hlasem a nechala si vyprávět o názorech moderního kouzelnického světa na využívání práce domácích skřítků.

Na Štědrý den jeli ke Svatému Mungovi. Hermiona při vystupování z auta, co pro ně "vypůjčil" Mundungus Fletcher, zakopla o obrubník, a Lupin, který čekal na chodníku, ji chytil do náruče. Dlouhýma, elegantníma rukama ji podpíral, těch pár vteřin, než zase našla rovnováhu. Srdce se jí rozbušilo, když jí Lupin starostlivě pomáhal vstát a na okamžik ji obklopilo teplo jeho těla. "Tak pojď, hop. Jsi v pořádku, Hermiono?" Hermiona se na něj zářivě usmála, _oh ano, profesore, nic se mi nestalo, děkuju vám. _Oh, a on jí úsměv _oplatil_, trochu stydlivě, a bylo to tak _roztomilé_, a všimla si, že voní slabě po pergamenu a čaji a možná _koření_? A ještě něčím jiným... Vzal ji za ruku, jeho prsty hřály, i když měl tenké rukavice na koncích celé prodřené; a stiskl ji přes silnou vlnu jejích palčáků. Klidně by mě tak mohl držet navždycky, a byla bych šťastná, pomyslela si Hermiona na okamžik.

U Svatého Munga si Lupin našel chvilku, aby si popovídal s novým vlkodlakem, který se musel cítit hrozně osamělý, když ho nikdo nepřišel navštívit ani na vánoce; a Hermiona si svého bývalého profesora za to vážila ještě o něco víc. Všichni posmutněli, když cestou z nemocnice na uzavřeném oddělení potkali Nevilla s babičkou. Hermiona vůbec netušila, co se stalo jeho rodičům, ale Nevilla měla opravdu ráda a pohled na jeho zmatenou, zničenou matku, jak mu dává obaly od bonbónů, dlouho nemohla dostat z hlavy. Celou cestu zpátky na Grimmauldovo náměstí se mlčky dívala z okna auta a přemýšlela o neštěstí Longobttomových. Do očí jí málem vyhrkly slzy, když si uvědomila, jak osamělí musí být, a zrovna na vánoce... Na rameni ucítila něčí ruku, a když se otočila, spodní ret ještě trochu rozklepaný od zadržovaného pláče, uviděla smutný, vědoucí úsměv profesora Lupina. Rychle zamrkala, kousla se do rtu a otočila se zpátky k oknu, ale Lupin soucitně tisknul její rameno po celý zbytek cesty a Hermiona mu byla za tu malou útěchu vděčná.

Než se vrátili z nemocnice, Fred, George, Sirius a Tonksová připravili Grimmauldovo náměstí na hlučný a po všech stránkách báječný vánoční večírek.

Nějakým zázrakem se jim podařilo vytvořit přepychovou večeři s krocanem, plněnými koláčky a vánočním pudinkem zalitým brandy, který po zapálení vyšlehl takovým plamenem, že Siriusovi přiškvařil obočí. Ve vzduchu se vznášely zlaté svíčky a Harry s Ronem se přetahovali o práskací bonbony, ze kterých vyletovala miniaturní závodní košťátka. Fred a George přispěli k zábavě pobuřující parodií profesorky Umbridgeové a jejích kočičích talířů, a profesor Lupin očaroval svůj gramofon, aby vyhrával jen samé koledy. Hermiona tajně sledovala Lupina po celou večeři, nemohla se nabažit jeho vlídných, klidných úsměvů. A když se jí profesor při přípitku podíval do očí a cinknul svojí sklenkou o její, samou radostí zrudla.

Po přípitku se všichni přesunuli do salonu - až na Lupina, který se zdržel v kuchyni, aby poklidil. Když mu Hermiona nabídla pomoc, vyhnal ji za ostatními. Takže teď seděla vedle Ginny, svorně popíjely vaječný koňak a oběma se z něj už trošku motala hlava. Někdo (pravděpodobně dvojčata) domácí koňak určitě vylepšil štědrou kapkou ohnivé whiskey.

Sirius připevnil nad vchod do salonu nevinně vyhlížející větvičku jmelí a vytrvale postával pod ní, připravený vrhnout se na každého, kdo nic netušíc vstoupí. Hermionu i Ginny políbil na obě líce; Hermiona stydlivě sklopila hlavu, když se jeho suché, popraskané rty dotkly její tváře, a zcela proti svým zvykům se zahihňala. Paní Weasleyová zrudla jako školačka, když jí vlepil pusu na čelo, a pohrozila mu prstem. Tonksová ve dveřích zakopla, takže v jejím případě Siriusovy rty zachytily jen pár pramenů ježatých vlasů.

"Hej, mě ne!" zaječel Ron, ale ani on se neubránil polibku na spánek. Zatímco Sirius zápasil s Ronem, Harry mu s širokým úsměvem proklouzl přímo pod rukama, a spolu s Fredem a Georgem se chechtal Ronovu utrpení. "To jsem ještě neviděl - Weasley, který je červenější, než jeho vlasy!" smál se Bill, načež Ron odtáhl bránícího se Harryho zpátky ke dveřím, kde ho Sirius sevřel v mědvědím objetí tak divoce, že mu málem srazil brýle, a Harry se jen šťastně smál.

Ale nejlepší byl profesor Lupin.

"Kde zůstal Remus?" zeptal se Sirius, když propustil Harryho z objetí. S nebezpečným úsměvem se rozhlédl kolem sebe.

"Už jde," zazubil se Harry a ukázal bradou k chodbě. Sirius nadšeně kývnul a s prstem přitisknutým na rty se schoval za dveře. Místnost zmlkla v napjatém očekávání.

Profesor Lupin se objevil ve dveřích, ale nedůvěřivě zůstal stát na prahu. Evidentně si vůbec nevšiml větvičky jmelí nad sebou a nemohl vidět ani Siriuse, ale neušlo mu, že se všichni nenápadně dívají stranou, jako by... něco skrývali? Podezíravě zvedl obočí. Konečně zachytil nečí pohled - oči Ginny uličnicky zasvítily, a Lupin si najednou uvědomil, že celá skupinka je neobvykle tichá -

Vzápětí se na něj vrhnul Sirius, ohnul Lupina v pase a vtiskl mu na rty dlouhý, poctivý polibek. Jejich obličeje zmizely za závojem Siriusových černých vlasů.

Hermiona a Ginny, které ze svého místa na pohovce měly nejlepší výhled, vyprskly smíchy; kluci se řehtali jako pominutí a Fred s Georgem hlasitě hvízdali (pro lásku Merlinovu!). Paní Weasleyová se zatvářila přísně a Tonksová jenom vykulila oči. Hermiona ani nevěděla, co bylo legračnější - jestli polibek samotný, rozmáchlý a jako vystřižený z divadelní hry; nebo Lupinův vyděšený výraz, když ho Sirius konečně nechal být. _Tohle opravdu může napadnout jenom Siriuse_, zavrtěla Hermiona hlavou. _A profesor je tak hodný, že ani neprotestuje._

Pozdě večer, než se unavení a v povznesené náladě rozešli do svých postelí, všichni se objímali, podávali si ruce a přáli si veselé vánoce. Hermiona ostýchavě políbila Lupina na tvář a celá se rozzářila, když jí na oplátku políbil ruku. V krbu vesele zapraskal oheň a ona měla pocit, jako by ji tichý zpěv jiskřících vil, rozvěšených na vánočním stromku, doprovázel až do pokoje.

«»

Z mohutného ohně zbývalo pár skomírajících plamínků, spící víly se jen občas mihotavě zaleskly. Bylo opravdu, opravdu pozdě, když Hermiona cestou z kuchyně zahlédla na pohovce v salonu povědomou postavu. Usmála se pro sebe. No jistě - profesor Lupin si zase četl u krbu a usnul. Nic nového, paní Weasleyová ho za ten samý prohřešek kárala každý druhý den. Tiše vtoupila do pokoje a chystala se mu položit ruku na rameno, aby jej probudila - už jen proto, aby ho ušetřila Mollyiných vyčítavých povzdechů - když vtom ztuhla uprostřed pohybu.

Instinktivně se prudce narovnala.

Profesor Lupin nebyl sám.

Byl s ním Sirius.

Profesor Lupin. A Sirius.

Spali...

_Oh._

Přitiskla si dlaň na ústa.

Naštěstí ani jeden těch dvou se nepohnul.

Dokázala tam jen stát a zírat.

Sirius ležel natažený na pohovce, tmavou hlavu zabořenou v tlustém polstrování opěradla. Lupin se uhnízdil v oblouku jeho paže, hlavu opřenou o Siriusovo rameno. Oba dýchali tiše a pravidelně, jejich hrudníky se pod Hermioniným fascinovaným pohledem rytmicky zvedaly a klesaly. Přikryli se jedním z afghánských plédů paní Weasleyové a vypadali, pomyslela si Hermiona bezděky, _jako obraz spící nevinnosti..._

Pak uviděla jejich ruce, pospolu na přikrývce, prsty propletené... _jako by se už nikdy nechtěli pustit._

Hermioně se zatočila hlava.

_Jasně, že se dotýkají, když leží tak blízko u sebe -_

_(Ale oba jsou muži...)_

_Usnuli, a nejspíš to udělali úplně mimoděk -_

_(A koho mají, než jeden druhého?)_

Chtěla by tomu věřit.

Sirius se zavrtěl. Hermiona, vytržená ze zamyšlení, zůstala stát jako přimrazená. Nedokázala se ani hnout. _Viděl mě._

Ale Sirius spal. Aniž by se vzbudil, mírně sklonil hlavu a se spokojeným povzdechnutím přitiskl lehce zarostlou tvář do Lupinových vlasů, odrážejících zlatožluté plameny ohně. Jeho tvář, obyčejně plná stínů, se zdála ve slabém světle tak uvolněná, že Hermiona měla pocit, jako by v ní na okamžik zahlédla chlapce, jímž kdysi býval. _Oh bože..._

A profesor Lupin - _Leží v jeho náruči, jako by tam patřil, odjakživa a navždy._

V krku se jí udělal knedlík. Myšlenky divoce vířily v hlavě.

_Oba si tolik vytrpěli..._

_(Proč zrovna on? Proč to nemůže být někdo jiný? Nemůžu tomu uvěřit!)_

_Potřebují v životě trochu radosti, kdo by jim mohl zazlívat...?_

_(Proč jsem to nemohla být já?)_

_Chtějí to držet v tajnosti. Tohle jsem neměla vidět._

_(Měla jsem to být já.)_

_Ví o tom Harry?_

_(Mám mu to říct?)_

Jenže Hermiona už věděla, že umí zachovat tajemství i navzdory svému přesvědčení. _Obzvlášť_, když šlo o profesora Lupina.

Začala se tiše plížit ven ze salonu, ale vtom koutkem oka zahlédla, že se Lupin pohnul. Přitiskla se rychle ke zdi, přiměla se stát úplně nehybně a doufala, že si jí si v šeru nevšimnou.

Lupin pomalu otevřel oči a rozespale se zadíval na žhnoucí uhlíky ve vyhasínajícím krbu a vánoční stromek s pochrupujícími vílami. Naklonil se k Siriusovu uchu.

"Tichošlápku. Tichošlápku, vzbuď se."

"Hmmh."

"Vstávej, je čas jít do postele." Lupin Siriuse poplácal po tváři.

Sirius odstrčil jeho ruku.

"Tichošlápku. Přece nechceme, aby nás tady našly děti."

Hermiona několikrát rychle zamrkala, žaludek se jí sevřel. _Nejsem žádné dítě -_protestovala v duchu.

Sirius zahučel něco, co podezřele připomínalo: "Klidně."

"No tak, Tichošlápku, hop." Lupin vytáhl malátného Siriuse na nohy a pomalu se spolu vydali ke dvěřím. Sirius ho cestou objal kolem pasu.

Ve dveřích se najednou zarazili. Sirius strhl Lupina k sobě. Hermiona ve slabé záři spících vil a dohořívajícího ohně viděla jen jejich obrysy, ale jasně zaslechla přidušený smích a rozeznala, když Lupin zvedl tvář k Siriusovi.

Nedokázala od nich otrhnout oči. Lupin prsty lehounce pohladil Siriuse po líci, a Hermiona se zachvěla, když zaslechla jeho chraplavý šepot.

"Veselé vánoce, kamaráde."

Dívala se, jak Sirius naklonil hlavu, v tlumeném světle se podíval Lupinovi do očí a oplatil mu úsměv; a Lupin mu zabořil prsty do vlasů a přitáhl si ho blíž. Sirius zamrkal, vzal ho za bradu a jejich siluety se spojily. Nebylo v tom nic dramatického ani rozmáchlého jako předtím, naopak, jejich rty se dotýkaly letmo, něžně, na několik dlouhých nádechů _nesnesitelně důvěrně, tak má vypadat správný polibek -_

_A nebyla to ona._

Její vlastní rty se chvěly a srdce se jí sevřelo, když se objímali; paže ji zabolely, když Lupin přitiskl Siriuse k sobě, v uších jí hučelo praskání ohně. Skoro ani nedýchala a dál stála na svém místě, dokonce i po tom, co ti dva vyšli ze dveří a stoupali nahoru po schodech, Lupin objímající Siriuse kolem hubených ramen. Slyšela jejich tlumené hlasy, i když nemohla rozeznat ani slovo, a jejich tiché kroky, mířící na druhý konec chodby. Někdo vzal za kliku, pak cvakl zámek. Hermiona zůstala v salonu sama.

Vrátila se zpátky do své studené, úzké postele, třásla se pod těžkými přikrývkami a dlouho tiše zírala do stropu a ze všech sil se snažila nemyslet.

**KONEC**


End file.
